falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03MQ06aConfessorMartinVoiceOnly.txt
DLC03HolotapesQuest |scene= (What Atom Requires) |srow=8 |topic=0103CFCC |before=Player Default: I had assumed you and your followers would be more adamantly hunting for the sub's launch key. |response=''{Playfully. You're chatting with a friend. / Amused}'' I hope we haven't disappointed you too greatly. I'd hate to anger our landlord. |after=Player Default: I believe I'll survive. But am I mistaken? Does your god not require you die in a nuclear blast? Is that not why you've taken up in the Nucleus? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103CFCA |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I believe I'll survive. But am I mistaken? Does your god not require you die in a nuclear blast? Is that not why you've taken up in the Nucleus? |response=''{Politely explaining your religion to a friend. Add some emphasis on "requires" / Neutral}'' It's not a transaction, DiMA. Atom requires nothing of us. He has granted us a chance to become something greater. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Getting a little passionate. You're a preacher and you're getting into your flow. / Neutral}'' To Divide our weak mortal frames and bring life to millions of new worlds. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Getting a little passionate. You're a preacher and you're getting into your flow. / Neutral}'' We are simply accepting the opportunity His Glow presents, whatever form it may take. |after=Player Default: So if you found the launch key, you wouldn't use it? |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0103CFC8 |before=Player Default: So if you found the launch key, you wouldn't use it? |response=''{Considering seriously. You were just asked if you would nuke you and your family, given the opportunity, which is a tenant of your religion. / Neutral}'' That... I don't know. |after=Player Default: Are you afraid? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103CFC6 |before=Player Default: Are you afraid? |response=''{Considering seriously. You're realizing you wouldn't nuke yourself if given the opportunity thanks to the great life you have here. / Neutral}'' I'd be mad to say I wasn't. But... we've made a home for ourselves here. Friends. A family. |after=Player Default: A place you belong. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103CFC4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: A place you belong. |response=''{Considering seriously. You're realizing you wouldn't nuke yourself if given the opportunity thanks to the great life you have here. / Somber}'' Exactly. The Nucleus, it is a blessing of the truest order... it would be hard to leave such a gift, even if it is for another. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{You're reaching the end of a serious conversation, lightening a bit. / Neutral}'' But, regardless, the key is lost. So until Atom sees fit to return it, I'd dare say you're stuck with us. |after=Player Default: I believe I'll survive. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= (Martin's New Age) |srow=3 |topic=01037460 |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Listen children. |after=Player Default: Tektus' time is over. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01037452 |before=Player Default: Listen children. |response=''{Stern}'' Tektus' time is over. |after=Player Default: The Nucleus must prepare for a new order. Mine. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01037451 |before=Player Default: Tektus' time is over. |response=''{Stern}'' The Nucleus must prepare for a new order. Mine. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= (An execution) |srow=12 |topic=0103CFC1 |before= |response=''{You're a little hurried. Something terrible just happened and you're hoping to resolve it. / Concerned}'' Thank you for coming so quickly. |after=Player Default: I heard about the execution. I can't believe they killed your missionary, Martin. I'm sorry. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103CFC0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I heard about the execution. I can't believe they killed your missionary, Martin. I'm sorry. |response=''{You're concerned. Something bad just happened and you're trying to decide the best course of action. / Somber}'' Brother Andrews. A good soul. The fault... is mine. If I'd realized things had become so tense in Far Harbor, I would've never let him leave. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' They blame us for the Fog overrunning the town, DiMA. And now the Children... it's Tektus. He won't listen. He wants to prepare for war. |after=Player Default: Do you believe the others will follow him? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103CFBE |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Do you believe the others will follow him? |response=''{You're concerned about rising tensions on the island. / Concerned}'' Time was, I would've laughed at such a notion, but now... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{You're concerned about rising tensions on the island. / Concerned}'' Andrews was beloved by many. It's brought out the worst in them. Fury. Hate. It was tolerable when it was just Tektus... |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{You're concerned about rising tensions on the island. / Concerned}'' DiMA, something must be done. |after=Player Default: Exile? |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01040A21 |before=Player Default: Exile? |response=''{You're trying to convince your friend to help you in convincing Far Harbor to leave the island. / Neutral}'' Exodus. I think it's time you and I convinced the citizens of Far Harbor to leave. |after=Player Default: You can't be serious. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01040A1F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You can't be serious. |response=''{Hoping a friend will help you. / Neutral}'' You know as well as I they're not meant for this place. The Fog grows thicker every year. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' How long before the condensers are finally overwhelmed? It's not banishment, DiMA. It's mercy. |after=Player Default: I'm sorry, Martin, but no. They have as much right to be here as you do. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01040A1D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm sorry, Martin, but no. They have as much right to be here as you do. |response=''{Rage builds throughout this line. You feel like you're losing control of your people due to your friends actions and he won't help you solve it. / Stern}'' Right? This place is trying to kill them. And now my people are at my throat because of the mess you created by allowing them to stay! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with your friend. He's put you in a tough situation and refuses to do what you think is the right thing. / Irritated}'' And if you can't recognize that... then I suppose there's no reason for you to be here. I think you should go. |after=Player Default: Martin, please. This can be solved in other ways. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01040A1B |before=Player Default: Martin, please. This can be solved in other ways. |response=''{Telling someone you thought was your friend to get out. / Stern}'' Get. Out. |after=Player Default: Very well. We'll talk again... when you come to your senses... |abxy=A1a}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files